<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hhgjfjyrut by GoneHavocFex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983243">hhgjfjyrut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneHavocFex/pseuds/GoneHavocFex'>GoneHavocFex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Early POP/STARS era, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, then realize they both gay, they get to know each other, three-shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneHavocFex/pseuds/GoneHavocFex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, it’s just five hours, she can do this, she can survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Get To Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello</p>
<p>*sniffs*</p>
<p>Please don't mind the title</p>
<p>I ran out of creative juice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akali had her shoulders down, looking absolutely dejected. Ahri rolled her eyes.</p><p>“But whhhyyyy?”</p><p>“You’re going to be fiiinnee.” Ahri hitched up her purse over her shoulder. “I just need to get these contracts done, and then some more for this house, and then pick up Kai’Sa from her rehearsal, and <em>then</em>—“</p><p>“Why can’t I come with you??”</p><p>“I’ll handle all these business stuff for now, rogue,” she went on more gently. “You don’t need to worry about it, I want you all to be comfortable before we hit the long road. Besides!” Ahri puffed out her chest with her fox ears forward. “As leader and main caretaker of the group, I shall take upon all responsibilities needed.”</p><p>Akali managed a little huff before promptly crossing her arms. “How long until you get back?”</p><p>Ahri checked her wristwatch and hummed. “I’d say five hours.”</p><p>Akali pouted and hung her head.</p><p>She giggled, patting the girl’s hair. “Man the fort for me, will you?”</p><p>“I won’t be the only one keeping an eye, though,” Akali mumbled, briefly looking over the staircase that led to the second floor, to their bedrooms. One particular person was in there, doing god knows what.</p><p>“Exactly!” Ahri chirped, grinning. “What better way for you two to bond as bandmates than being home alone together?”</p><p>That didn’t sound any better at all. Akali grouched.</p><p>“You’ll be fine,” Ahri repeated as she slid on her sandals, Akali looked at her, eyes almost begging for something Ahri couldn’t give right now. She laughed lightly. “Eve’s not that bad once you get to know her, she's really nice.”</p><p>“She glared at me when I said her snake-patterned coat made her look like an actual snake.”</p><p>Ahri laughed harder. “I mean, you weren’t wrong.” Akali grumbled something incoherent under her breath and Ahri placed a hand on top of her head. “You both are going to get along perfectly, I just know it.”</p><p>“Not if she tries to kill me,” Akali said, because hey, she really might, can’t be too sure. Ahri just ruffled her hair.</p><p>“Bokkie and I will bring pizza when we get back.”</p><p>That actually cheered Akali up. “Really?”</p><p>“Sure.” She started for the door. “Pepperoni?”</p><p>“All the toppings,” Akali replied eagerly as she followed her and Ahri nodded with another eye roll.</p><p>“Alright. Remember to keep everything clean.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That includes yourself.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Don’t run the shower for more than an hour.”</p><p>“Yessss.”</p><p>“Don’t set the kitchen on fi—“</p><p>“Goodbye mother!” Akali pushed her to the door and Ahri laughed, letting herself be shoved outside.</p><p>“Byyyeee~!” Ahri sang as she waved her farewell, crystal tail swaying behind her as she sauntered over to their garage. Akali waved back weakly from the doorway.</p><p>She sighed once Ahri disappeared and went back inside.</p><p>Okay, it’s just five hours, she can do this, she can survive.</p><p>Five hours alone with the most intimidating artist in the music industry. Akali exhaled, she can do this.</p><p>She hadn’t been alone with the other woman before, at least not like this. They had shared some brief pleasantries during their first meeting, short ‘hello’s and casual compliments but that was pretty much it. Akali wasn’t entirely sure how to initiate a conversation with her.</p><p>Bubbly as Ahri was and playful Kai’Sa’s teases were, Evelynn appeared to be closed off. She hadn’t sit down and drink tea with her yet, or something.</p><p>Did Evelynn like knock-knock jokes?</p><p>Akali sniffed. Probably not, shame, she was good at those.</p><p>Her legs seem to move on their own accord while she was deep in these thoughts, and soon she found herself taking the stairs and standing in front of the diva’s room.</p><p>Akali blinked, staring at the black oak door. Evelynn had claimed this one without much of a second thought, Akali had seen it once, it was very big. And dark.</p><p>It was very quiet from the other side too, though Evelynn seemed to be a very quiet person herself. Akali made a fist and raised it, resisting the urge to knock, then halted.</p><p>She placed it across her chest, what was she going to say?</p><p>Akali scowled at herself and went back downstairs after all.</p><p>She fluffed up her hair out of habit and meandered over to the living room, deciding to pass the time with some TV. There wasn’t much to do until their interview with PopRox next week, and they had taken this time off to finally settle in their shared house.</p><p>It still looked rather empty, the living room had only one couch fit for three and two beanbag chairs, the rest of it was all floor and a glass coffee table and imagination. Akali didn’t feel like imagining stuff right now.</p><p>Akali flopped herself on one of the beanbag chairs. “Okay mister television.” She reached over and grabbed the remote. “What’s good today?”</p><hr/><p>An hour had passed and Akali wanted to die.</p><p>“<em>Bbbffttt</em>.”</p><p>She laid curled up with her knees up to her chest and her weight bundled together like she was trying to sink into the depths of the beanbag. It was partially successful.</p><p>Her head poked out from her puffy seat, eyes glazing over the TV screen and feeling her chest hollow in nothingness and boredom.</p><p>She brought the heel of her hand to her mouth and blew pathetically. “<em>Bbbfftt.”</em></p><p>God, why was Ahri taking so long.</p><p>Evelynn hadn’t come out of her room too. It was really starting to get lonely.</p><p>Alone in a large house with almost nothing in it and nothing to do. If this is a thing that’s going to happen often then she’ll probably have to get used to it.</p><p>She considered buying a game console, yeah definitely. Akali nodded to herself.</p><p>
  <em>‘Sara I told you, the baby isn’t mine!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Chad I told you that it is. You’re the only werewolf I ever loved! And our baby pees on the cat’s litterbox!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘That doesn’t mean anything.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘HE ATE THE CAT AFTERWARDS!’</em>
</p><p>“Stupid Chad,” Akali muttered with little to no human compassion as the show cut to commercial.</p><p>She sighed, what was Evelynn doing in there? As far as Akali knew, they didn’t have any business deals or whatever to do for the next few days, Ahri made sure of it herself.</p><p>Akali pouted, contemplating once again if she should check on the older woman.</p><p>
  <em>Rrrrrrrr</em>
</p><p>Okay maybe not.</p><p>Akali sluggishly rolled off the beanbag chair and unto the floor. “Food it is, then.”</p><p>
  <em>Rrrrrrrrr</em>
</p><p>“Alright, alright, you’re hungry I get it,” she grumbled and made her way into the kitchen, thankfully they had enough food stored, bless Kai’Sa for her grocery skills.</p><p>Her stomach continued to gurgle like angry bubbling water and Akali growled at it back, two can play at that game. “Grrrr.”</p><p>Akali wouldn’t claim herself to be much of a cook, but she got by and made herself a bowl of her favorite ramen, topping it with a boiled egg cut in thin slices just to be fancy. “Order up.”</p><p>She sat in the kitchen island with only the sounds of her slurping and the TV to fill the silence, the constant buzz of the television was almost enough to drown out her sense of lonesome.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Halfway through her bowl, a movement from her peripheral caught Akali’s attention.</p><p>Evelynn came in, wearing one of her silk robes over a pair of white pajamas and furry slippers. Her magenta hair was slightly tousled and her face had faint sheet wrinkles like she had just gotten out of bed.</p><p>“<em>U-Unnie</em>.” Akali perked up in surprise. Evelynn was scratching her elbow as she squinted around the kitchen.</p><p>Evelynn turned to her, brows raised and blinking repeatedly.</p><p>“Good…morning?” Akali started unsurely with a timid smile and Evelynn got back into her senses and hummed.</p><p>“Mornin’.” She went over to the coffee machine. Akali watched her curiously.</p><p>She fiddled with her chopsticks. “Had a beauty nap?”</p><p>Evelynn hummed a confirmative and scratched the side of her head with a delicate finger, her back towards Akali and busy tinkering with the coffee machine. Akali allowed a tiny smile, finding Evelynn’s appearance and behavior in the moment to be…quite endearing, from the usual at least.</p><p>But she pursed her lips and said no more, still unsure how to tread around the other woman. Akali slurped the rest of her noodles, slowly and methodically, this time.</p><p>She was idly listening to the television in the living room before she heard her ask, “Has Ahri left?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Akali replied with her mouth full and her lips dripping. “She’ll be bah’ by shix, I thick.”</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Two.” Akali swallowed her food. “In the afternoon.”</p><p>“Oh.” Evelynn paused. “Nice.”</p><p>Akali felt a chuckle bubbling in her throat, she suppressed it by eating more of her noodles.</p><p>“That’s four hours without that floozy.” She turned back around with a mug cradled in her hands. “Bless.”</p><p>She took a stool and sat across from her, Akali perked up.</p><p>“She said she’ll bring pizza,” Akali input lamely. This was it, her one-on-one.</p><p>Evelynn snickered. “I’m sure she will.”</p><p>She brought the drink to her lips and Akali slouched just a little in her seat, guess that’s the end of that convo then.</p><p>They sit silently for a moment as the TV echoed throughout the house.</p><p>Akali twirled a chopstick around her fingers. Evelynn tilted her head to the side.</p><p>“What kind of pizza?”</p><p>Akali’s eyes lit up. “Pepperoni.”</p><p>“I sense a lie.”</p><p>She smiled sheepishly. “I might have requested all the toppings in one.”</p><p>“Good lord.” Evelynn shook her head. “That’s the fourth time this month.”</p><p>“It’s just so good! I’ve no idea where Ahri <em>unnie</em> orders it but whole thing is just heavenly.”</p><p>Evelynn scrunched her nose. “All that cheese.”</p><p>“Made by god,” Akali said with reverence. Evelynn hid her displeasure for excessive cheese by taking another sip of her coffee and they fall into silence once again.</p><p>Akali looked down at her empty bowl, feeling her chest warm up like a little candlelight.</p><p>They listen to a catchy jingle of a commercial, Evelynn appeared to be leaning slightly forward over the island, trying to catch a glimpse of the screen from across the room. Akali leaned back, as though trying to help her see better (which honestly didn’t but she liked to be helpful).</p><p>A good minute passed before she felt a little inspired, Akali curled her fingers and quietly knocked on the linoleum surface. “Knock knock.”</p><p>Evelynn’s eyes shifted to her with an arched brow, Akali smiled back at her shyly, then looked over to the other room when it seemed like Evelynn wasn’t going to humor her with a response. Well, was worth a try.</p><p>Evelynn went back to her seat once the commercial was finished.</p><p>“Who’s there?”</p><p>Akali perked up, spine literally straightening. “…Nana.”</p><p>“Nana who?”</p><p>“Nana your business.”</p><p>Evelynn blew a quick exhale through her nose, but Akali saw the fleeting smile on the diva’s lips before she brought up her mug again.</p><p>Akali puffed out her chest a bit in achievement, she started drumming with her chopsticks with a light sensation in her ribcage.</p><p>Evelynn settled her drink down and tapped the ceramic with a fingernail.</p><p>“Knock knock.”</p><p>Akali’s heart jumped in her throat. “Who’s there…?”</p><p>“Tank.”</p><p>“Tank who?”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Oh god yes.</p><p>Akali didn’t know how it happened, all she knew was that she was sitting quietly with her for a moment, and then parrying awful jokes with her the next.</p><p>Evelynn seemed to have heard most of these already for some reason, yet she played it off like she hadn’t, Akali thought that was the funniest part.</p><p>Eventually they settled down into a proper exchange. Evelynn was talking about her one night a ball party.</p><p>“And this lady Janice spilled <em>red</em> wine all over my <em>white</em> corset dress,” she complained heatedly.</p><p>“Fucking Janice.” Akali shook her head passionately, Evelynn chuckled.</p><p>“I’m glad someone agrees.” She brought her drink to her lips, only to put it back down when she saw it empty. “Ballrooms can be such a stress, darling. If you plan on attending one, I suggest you keep ten feet away from everyone else. Including your dance partner,” then she cringed, “<em>especially</em> your dance partner.”</p><p>Akali sniggered. “It’s not like I’ll get invited, though.”</p><p>“Have you been in one?”</p><p>“Not really my thing, tbh.”</p><p>Evelynn hummed thoughtfully as she drummed her nails on the island. “Not your kind of crowd, I assume?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Akali sniffed. “And I, err, can’t dance. Like <em>that</em>.”</p><p>Evelynn turned her head and looked her over. “I’m sure you can, you seem like a fast learner.”</p><p>Akali raised her chin proudly, she WAS a fast learner. “Well, I mean,” then she frowned, “I don’t think anyone would want to have me as a dance partner.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Evelynn eyed her up and down and Akali suddenly sat alert, she fiddled with her chopsticks tentatively. “Would you be open to the experience?”</p><p>“Experience?”</p><p>“To learn.” Evelynn offered, leaning on the island with her elbow. “I was once a tango dancer. I can teach you.”</p><p>“You are?” Akali said with peaking interest, and then blinked. “You will?”</p><p>“I was,” Evelynn corrected as she waved a hand, “and if you’re interested, of course.” Then she winked. “It would be a good bonding activity.”</p><p>Akali felt herself glow, eager at the possibility of another moment like in this future. That didn’t sound so bad.</p><p>
  <em>‘I tell you Sara, I’m too old to be a father.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Then at least pay your child support, you mutt!’</em>
</p><p>“You watch this show?” Evelynn commented dryly, head turned to the general direction of the television.</p><p>Akali tittered. “Yeah.”</p><p>“It’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“Exactly. I love it.”</p><p>“Sara deserves better.”</p><p>“Right???”</p><p>They criticize the show like experts and Akali felt a little bit at ease, an odd warmth spreading throughout her fingertips to her toes each time Evelynn curved a smile her way. Akali smiled back.</p><p>They move to the living room to change the channel because the show was actually really dumb.</p><p>Akali returned to flop herself on her beanbag chair, while Evelynn stood there for a moment, scrutinizing the house with her arms akimbo.</p><p>Akali blinked at her as the puffiness of the seat began devouring her body. “What?”</p><p>“This house needs interior,” she said, eyebrows slanting together in distaste. “We can’t live in these stale conditions.”</p><p>“It does feel kinda empty,” Akali agreed quietly, it was a bit eerie too, the whole place was just a bare void of darkness every night. Akali had come down to the kitchen one midnight and sworn her footsteps echoed against the walls like something haunting.</p><p>Evelynn seemed to contemplate, her forehead had tiny wrinkles as she thought and her fingers were tapping on her hips. Her hair was still a little tousled from her sleep and Akali tried not to stare.</p><p>And then she hummed and took her place on the couch, her legs just beside Akali’s beanbag, just beside Akali’s head. “We need to go shopping,” she stated with the conviction of a monk.</p><p>Akali looked straight ahead as Evelynn settled in behind her. “For clothes?”</p><p>“For interior,” Evelynn said. “Vases, lamps, a chandelier, a portrait of you doing the duck face when you were 15—“</p><p>“You saw that?!” Akali craned her neck backwards to stare at the other woman in horror.</p><p>“Kai’Sa sent me the picture.”</p><p>“Delete it!”</p><p>“It’s too late, I already have 50 copies in my phone.”</p><p>“Delete those!” Akali shrilled and tried to reach for her but Evelynn leaned away easily and smacked the girl’s head with a cushion.</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>Akali pressed the cushion to her face and groaned into it. “Kill me.”</p><p>She heard Evelynn chuckle, and then she felt a hand on top of her head. “I think you were rather charming, darling.”</p><p>“No,” she mumbled grumpily, sinking deeper into her spot and wanting to disappear within its puffiness to see god and blame him for everything and her teenage decisions.</p><p>She kept the little pillow against her face to hide the rising color on her cheeks, cursing silently to herself and promising to whoop Kai’Sa’s ass. That traitor.</p><p>The TV hummed lowly in the background and Evelynn started caressing her hair in soothing motions.</p><p>An action that caught her slightly off guard, prompting Akali to remove the cushion off of her face and stare at the large screen in front of her in surprise. She didn’t move.</p><p>And then after a while she relaxed, as Evelynn buried her fingers within her unruly brown locks and treaded carefully over her scalp like something natural, something affectionate.</p><p>Her eyelids start to droop moments later and she felt the tug of unconsciousness edging her senses.</p><p>The TV played some sort of Opera, the singing voices hummed in her ears like a distant song threatening to disappear under the horizon.</p><p>She drifted off.</p><hr/><p>Akali woke up to the smell of hot cheese and hot sauce.</p><p>The aroma was incredibly strong, it wafted through her nostrils like incense trying to make her high. She slowly opened her eyes, nose twitching and scrunching up at the impeding scent.</p><p>A sloppy slice of pizza was in front of her, dense and heavy with all sorts of toppings covering it, it was so close to her face.</p><p>Akali sniffed at it like an eager puppy.</p><p>“HAHA!” Akali jumped as Kai’Sa let out a full-bodied laugh. “I can’t believe that worked!”</p><p>“She woke up???” Ahri asked from somewhere.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Shut up,” Akali grumbled and snatched the slice out of Kai’Sa’s hand.</p><p>“My god.” Kai’Sa shook her head with laughter still bubbling her chest. “Shouldn’t be surprising you’d wake up to the smell of food.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Akali took a large bite out of the slice with her eyes still half-lidded from her nap. Cheese dripped from her lips to her shirt and Kai’Sa just shook her head again and stood up.</p><p>“I’m going to make a mental note of that for next time.”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>Akali glared at her weakly as Kai’Sa sauntered to the kitchen, faintly hearing Ahri’s own bubbly laughter from there. She grumbled around the excessive cheese and took another hefty bite.</p><p>She spotted Evelynn standing by the coffee table, holding a glass of water and eyeing the open pizza box with so much scorn written across her features. Akali wanted to snort, but held back because of the terrifying possibility of hot sauce coming out of her nose.</p><p>Then she recalled the woman’s hand ghosting along the back of her head and ruffling her hair, caressing it in a way that was intended to relax and not the ones where it was meant to tease. Did, did Evelynn do that often with the others?</p><p>Hopefully, Akali admitted silently in her thoughts, it was quite soothing.</p><p>Then she stiffened, remembering something else.</p><p>Akali sprang up from her seat and stood up like a pole, causing Evelynn look at her in surprise. Akali gulped down her food and slam dunked her pizza slice back inside the pizza box.</p><p>“<em>BOKKIE</em>!” Akali yelled, marching to the kitchen with her stance wide and her eyebrows lowered in fury. That traitor!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Get To Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Step, step, right foot in, and left foot out…”</p><p>“And then do the hokey pokey and turn myself around?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “We’ll be turning around once you get your footing correctly.”</p><p>“I think turning would be much easier,” Akali murmured, keeping her gaze down as she tried not to step into the other woman’s foot.</p><p>“Easier said than done, love,” Evelynn said slyly, “you’ll need to keep your balance when I dip you.”</p><p>Akali brought her eyes up with an angry pout to her brows. “Why me?”</p><p>“You’re shorter, and therefore much easier to hold.”</p><p>“We’re roughly the same height!”</p><p>“True,” Evelynn hummed pleasantly, “but I’m not going to risk being dropped on the floor with your flimsy hands.”</p><p>Akali looked down at their feet again and grumbled about stupid height norms, and that her hands were totally fine. “I can lead…”</p><p>“Not with that attitude.” She readjusted their hand placements and guided her through the studio slowly. “Now, step in, step out…”</p><p>They continue on with the basics of tango. Akali glued her eyes downward as they parried back and forth, brows already sweating from their previous dance session with Kai’Sa, who had left with Ahri to get them lunch.</p><p>Evelynn had decided this would be a perfect opportunity to start practicing apparently.</p><p>They dance to the steady beat of the music, which was being played more of as a background noise than anything else, a soft hum of voices fading in and out of the speaker.</p><p>“Tired?”</p><p>“No way!” They swish carefully across the floor. “Bit restless actually.”</p><p>Evelynn gripped her hand firmly. “Slow down,” she instructed and Akali went back into position.</p><p>“So, uhh, you used to do this a lot?” Akali began as she kept focusing on her feet. Evelynn moved with meticulous grace, a grace that Akali lacked in the department at the moment.</p><p>“Not as often as you think.” Evelynn side stepped and Akali quickly tried to follow. “Tango is a dance made for two, and I usually practice alone.”</p><p>“How come?” She raised her head to look at her before quickly dropping it down when their shoes bumped.</p><p>“No worthy dance partner.” Akali snickered.</p><p>“They’re probably too scared.”                         </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Evelynn smiled, flashing a fang. “And<em> you’re</em> not?”</p><p>“I mean,” she chuckled nervously, “you’re going to dip me, that’s probably even scarier.”</p><p>Evelynn huffed as they did another little swish. “Trust that I will not drop you.”</p><p>“If you do, I’ll take you down with me,” Akali jested, legs jittering and confused where to go next.</p><p>She watched her feet with hard eyes, posture stiffening with an unease that made her step on Evelynn’s foot and immediately back away.</p><p>“My bad…”</p><p>“Slowly now,” Evelynn said gently, tugging their conjoined hands until Akali returned close.</p><p>“Not really used to being slow.” Akali quirked a timid smile.</p><p>“Clearly,” she answered with a clip to her tone. “But you’re doing better than I expected.”</p><p>Akali perked up. “Really?”</p><p>“Six out of ten. Now, step…”</p><p>They dance slowly, something Akali was never accustomed to. She was a rapper after all, a bold lyricist who was loose on her toes and hot on her heels, rambunctious and always liked to move.</p><p>Evelynn seemed to be… quite the opposite of that, from what Akali had learned.</p><p>It was months later since their song’s debut, months later and they had been spending a lot more time in each other’s company—much to Ahri’s smug delight.</p><p>She learned that Evelynn was an enigma, like a shadow wisp’ing out from the corner and then coming in just as quickly as she disappeared.</p><p>Literally. Akali had lost count of how many times she’d jump whenever the woman would magically appear out of nowhere, and Evelynn would grin at her afterwards, pleased as a Cheshire cat.</p><p>She was an enigma, who’d disappear without news or trace and then return to the face of media so casually as if nothing happened, who’d wave off gossips just as often as she waved off tabloid questions.</p><p>But Evelynn was also a delight. She was constantly vibing with the girls, constantly joining in on the banter and the jokes and constantly being a pain in Ahri’s ass. She liked being a pain in Ahri’s ass, apparently.</p><p>Akali would laugh and Evelynn would chuckle along, Akali would fume about nasty rumors and Evelynn would lift her chin and say <em>‘let them talk, they will never know’</em>.</p><p>Akali would go to drastic heights to achieve perfection, trying to keep up with the world. And Evelynn would place a hand on her shoulder, tell her to take it easy and let the world keep up with you.</p><p>But she can’t seem to keep up with this damn tango business.</p><p>Akali had stood perfectly still, keeping her eyes forward when Evelynn held her hips and told her this might be a good chance to work on that promise, and only when they started to move did Akali relax and keep her mind occupied on something else.</p><p>Akali’s breath hitched as she quickly tiptoed out of the way, nearly tripping with the other woman’s footing. “Sorry.”</p><p>Evelynn pecked her lips on the space between Akali’s brows. “Relax. You’re too stiff.”</p><p>Akali froze, eyes flying up to stare at the woman in bewilderment but Evelynn was already looking downward and telling her to slide a bit to the left.</p><p>Evelynn, Akali had also learned, liked to give her members a bit of affection.</p><p>A hand to hold, a body to embrace, a ruffle to the hair.</p><p>But those lips were a first.</p><p>….And those lips felt very soft.</p><p>“Now,” Evelynn said cheerily, “why don’t we try a dip?”</p><p>Oh god. “W-Wait—”</p><p>Evelynn did an abrupt side lunge and Akali quickly wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck at the last second, dipping her so dangerously close to the floor in an awkward angle and Akali coiled her arms tighter to hang on.</p><p><em>“Fffffff….”</em> Evelynn smirked down at her.</p><p>“Scared?”</p><p>“You did that on purpose!”</p><p>“You tempted me, darling,” Evelynn chuckled, and Akali stared into the amber glint in her eyes, inches away and boring on her own like they were trying to connect.</p><p>Akali’s pulse thrummed in her ears.</p><p>They heard a distant chattering of voices outside and Evelynn drew her up in one swift motion.</p><p>“We’ll work on that dip,” she said, patting her on the cheek fondly before walking over to where their things were disposed.</p><p>Akali stared after her retreating back, feeling a little breathless and a bit warmer than usual. They’ll work on that dip.</p><p>Ahri and Kai’Sa burst into the room in triumph and declared lunch.</p><p>Her forehead burned, she touched the spot tentatively.</p>
<hr/><p>“Featherhead.”</p><p>“Featherhead?!”</p><p>Akali sprang up from her seat like the couch was made out of spikes and fumed with her shoulders squared. Kai’Sa only laughed.</p><p>“Your hair.” She strode over and buried her hand in the girl’s fuzzy locks. “It’s white and it feels like feathers.”</p><p>Akali scoffed and furiously swatted her hand away. “Yeah, yeah. <em>Totally not</em> because featherhead meant something else.”</p><p>Kai’Sa raised her eyebrows. “Fits you, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Akali tackled her, but Kai’Sa wasn’t going down, she raised her arms defensively and allowed the rapper to grapple her into a rough embrace. “You wanna go, big sister?!”</p><p>“Children, children,” Ahri’s voice entered the vicinity as she clapped her hands two times to get their attention. “No fighting in the living room.”</p><p>“Bokkie called me featherhead!” Akali cried out, squirming in place as Kai’Sa effortlessly drew her into a headlock. Ahri rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Should have expected that when you dyed your hair,” Kai’Sa teased like the asshole Akali knew she was.</p><p>“This is abuse!” She gets noogied. “I’m filing a friendship divorce!” Kai’Sa feigned an offended gasp.</p><p>“After all we’ve been through?!”</p><p>“Get off, giraffe!”</p><p>“You take that back!”</p><p>“You take featherhead back!”</p><p>“Girls,” a fourth voice snapped at them with annoyance. “It’s seven in the morning. Keep your voices down.”</p><p>Evelynn sat at the kitchen, perched in a position where she could see those two tussling from across the room. She sat poised, legs crossed, but her eyes were squinted and her face screamed <em>‘I did not sign up for this goddamit’.</em></p><p>“Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed last night,” Ahri lilted and Evelynn sipped her coffee with a pointed gaze.</p><p>Akali and Kai’Sa prompted to whisper-shout at each other. Ahri ignored them for now.</p><p>“It’s too early,” Evelynn said surly as Ahri entered to prepare her own drink.</p><p>“You’re just as much of a bedhead as Akali is,” Ahri pointed out playfully. “Even <em>your</em> hair is sticking up.”</p><p>She patted the stray hair of magenta back over her forehead delicately. “She’s been dragging me to binge watch this werewolf show with her.”</p><p>“And you let her!” Ahri grinned.</p><p>“Frankly, I do find the show quite entertaining.”</p><p>Ahri rolled her eyes. “You two have weird hobbies.” She sprinkled more than the required amount of creamer in her coffee and turned to stand next to her. “No wonder you both got along so well. Gawking over stupid interests.”</p><p>“It’s called bonding, foxy.” She stretched her leg out and mock kicked her. “Something you lack in the friendship department, apparently.”</p><p>“Excuse you, <em>bestie</em>,” Ahri kicked her back. “I happen to have made at least eighteen friendship bracelets back in my time.”</p><p>“Let me guess, two for each of your tails?” Ahri kicked her again. “That is incredibly sad.”</p><p>They fire snarky comments at each other like two civilized women over a cup of tea with their pinkies out, except one was standing and the other just wanted to lay down for bit. Until they heard a heavy <em>thunk!</em> from the living room, they ignore it.</p><p>Ahri swished her coffee in her cup and leaned her back on the counter. “Sooo,” she started suggestively, “you and Akali…”</p><p>“Me and Akali.”</p><p>“Akali and you.”</p><p>“Akali and I.”</p><p>“Together,” she added with a chirp and saw her friend stiffen a bit. “You both have been hanging out often.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Evelynn eyed her suspiciously.</p><p>“It means,” Ahri articulated with a smirk, “that something might bloom in the air.”</p><p>Evelynn blew air through her nose. “And what might that be?”</p><p>“I don’t know, rrromance perhaps,” she rolled her ‘r’s in a way that made Evelynn scrunch up her brows. That never sounded good.</p><p>“Please never do that again.”</p><p>Ahri laughed. “Just pointing it out,” she went on more gently, “first time seeing you this chipper. I mean, binge watching a werewolf show?” Her ears perk up. “Sounds a bit romantic, don’t you think?”</p><p>Evelynn chose not to comment on that and rolled her eyes skyward instead, Ahri seemed to get the hint, but the lack of response only backed up her assumptions so Ahri let her go. For now.</p><p>It was when the wall clock nearly reached 7:30 did Ahri finally announce they should start leaving. They had planned on a day out together, all four of them before each left to do their own thing during their group hiatus.</p><p>They had agreed on taking some time off after their abrupt rise in the stardom. It had been quite overwhelming, to say the least, after only <em>one </em>song. Just one, one that seemed to fly into the peak of the charts so high so fast and the world was moving just as quickly, eager to see what K/DA would do next.</p><p>Akali was the first to set off, getting a head start to work on the new group she formed, and who was currently being held captive on the floor.</p><p>Ahri went over to them. “Playtime’s over, girls. Up, up!”</p><p><em>“Up, up,”</em> Akali repeated in a strangled breath and Kai’Sa let her go with a snort. Akali gasped as she was released.</p><p>“Have you packed your things, darling?” Evelynn asked, dangling her car keys around her finger. “Your flight is tomorrow,” she reminded, and Akali laid on the floor and threw a thumbs up.</p><p>“I call shotgun,” Kai’Sa announced as Ahri swung open the door. Akali immediately scrambled to her feet.</p><p>“Hell no!” She wasn’t going to lose this one.</p>
<hr/><p>“So you’ve been to Paris a couple times?”</p><p>Evelynn puckered her lips before smacking them quietly together. “I have, yes.” She brought a pinky finger, wiping it across the corner of her mouth with quick precision. “Mostly for leisure, other times on a business.”</p><p>Akali tried to untangle her hair knots. “What’s it like?”</p><p>“Bright. Good food.” Akali blinked at her a couple times through the mirror. Evelynn quirked a brow in return. “What?”</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>“It’s much better to see it for yourself, darling.” She put away her maquillage. “Don’t want to spoil anything for you.”</p><p>“It’s hardly spoiling,” Akali muttered, soft but clear enough to be heard inside the empty washroom they were in. “Just want to be prepared.”</p><p>“You’re going to do fine. You have your—what was it, True Damage?”</p><p>Akali brought her chin up. “Yup.”</p><p>Evelynn hummed, and for a second it seemed like she was about to comment on that, but she shook her head slightly. “All the better for you to enjoy the experience. With your True Damage friends.”</p><p>Akali huffed, in what seemed like a laugh. “They’re pretty cool.”</p><p>Evelynn zipped her purse closed with a quick swipe and proceeded to tend to her hair, Akali was still wrestling with her own. “I’ve met Senna,” she said, recalling the time when the rapper had shown them a photo of the other group, “though very briefly. At least there’s a reasonable adult among you.”</p><p>“Low blow there, unnie.”</p><p>Evelynn smiled a little at the honorific. Just a little.</p><p>She finished pampering up before focusing her eyes on the other girl’s reflection. “Do you need any help?”</p><p>“Ah god’it.” Akali tried to bunch her hair back with her tie clamped between her teeth. Evelynn tutted.</p><p>“Give it here.” She moved behind her and Akali dropped her arms in defeat. There was no use arguing when Evelynn was determined.</p><p>“I can fix my own hair, done it before dozens of times.” Won’t hurt to try though.</p><p>“Yes, and they have taken you—let’s say, twenty minutes?” Akali saw her cheeky smile from the mirror and snickered.</p><p>“We’re not in a hurry,” she pointed out, but gave Evelynn her hair tie despite herself.</p><p>“No,” Evelynn agreed and started gathering the puffy locks in a clean bundle. “But I do want to enjoy our little outing in the fresh air and not in this,” she made a deliberate sniff, “chlorine chamber.”</p><p>Akali laughed and tried to hip check her, they bump their legs instead. “Bathroom time is quality time.”</p><p>“It’s a waste of time.”</p><p>“Not with the right company,” she ventured off handedly, and that seemed to catch Evelynn’s attention.</p><p>“Oh?” A smirk curled on the diva’s lips. “And what would one do in the bathroom with the right company?”</p><p>Evelynn would grab any opportunity for an innuendo, and Akali pushed those steamy thoughts back and cleared her throat. “Sing,” she answered instead.</p><p>“Sing?”</p><p>“Yeah, it echoes here.” She cleared her throat again and took a deep breath. “<em>We go HAAAAAAARDD</em>!”</p><p>Akali made a point of pitching her notes at the end and Evelynn winced as her voice reverbed across the sterile walls.</p><p>“Okay, I see your point,” she conceded, but not without flicking her on the head for her mischief. Akali just sniggered.</p><p>She finished up the girl’s ponytail in less than 2 minutes like an absolute pro and nodded to herself, Akali poked her tongue out as a form of gratitude.</p><p>She was about to suggest that they finally leave this place until Evelynn suddenly coiled her arms around her torso. Akali stiffened in surprise, feeling the weight of Evelynn’s head resting on her shoulder.</p><p>She looked ahead, at the wide bathroom mirror, Evelynn smiled at her through their reflection. Akali smiled shyly in return.</p><p>“Have fun out there,” she whispered, her breath tickling Akali’s cheek and Akali felt her heart rattle at their close proximity. “Don’t wreak too much havoc.”</p><p>She let out a little chuckle. “I won’t be gone for too long. And no promises.”</p><p>Evelynn clicked her tongue, and the arms wrapped around Akali’s waist seemed to wound even tighter for a moment, as though there was something else that wanted to be said and Akali held her breath and waited for it to come.</p><p>But it was only a moment, a moment where Evelynn’s eyes seem to flicker and her arms soon retract. “We should look for the others.”</p><p>She raised her head slightly and pressed her lips against the girl’s cheek, a chaste kiss that lingered longer than the last one. Akali’s eyebrows rise to her hairline but Evelynn was already headed out the door when her brain was finally able to comprehend what just happened.</p><p>The door softly clicked shut, and Akali quickly regained her bearings. She started for the door to catch up with her.</p><p>She stopped mid-stride when it felt like her chest was fluttering her out of breath. That was the second kiss she received, but the way Evelynn acted hesitant back there gave her a sense of hope that maybe…just maybe…?</p><p>She shook herself out of it, then stared at the mirror.</p><p>A lipstick mark faintly tinted her cheek, Akali’s breath hitched and she rubbed it off quickly.</p><p>The afternoon sun was like a distant egg yolk on the blue skyline, orange and creamy and ready blend in with the horizon and faraway hilltops. They had chosen a secluded beach as their last destination, only to admire the view of the foaming seashore and maybe play a few pool games or something. Ahri had been thrilled at the prospect of coming here, even if it was only for a brief visit.</p><p>Evelynn was waiting for her by a lamppost, a golden finger of sunlight hitting her face and basking her in tiny specks of dust.</p><p>Akali had to pause, a slow rise of warmth bubbling in her stomach. Evelynn looked almost ethereal under the light.</p><p>They stroll together on the marble path along the sand, with the dreamy blue sea to their left, and empty brown cottages to their right.</p><p>They chat and tease with the returning air of casualty and Akali felt that ‘almost’ moment people talked about. Almost getting there, almost losing herself to the chaos of fluttering feelings in her chest, almost and very, very close.</p><p>They slowed down once the path gradually sunk into the grainy sand and she wondered if they’ll ever bring up those last moments before they parted, those hopeful touches of lips against skin. Maybe, maybe not, Evelynn was still difficult to read.</p><p>But Evelynn also started it. Maybe it was just her own way of showing camaraderie?</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>“You know,” Evelynn’s voice reached her ears and the rapper snapped out of her musings. “Kai’Sa is right. Your hair does feel like f—”</p><p>Akali whined. “Don’t.”</p><p>“Fur,” Evelynn playfully lilted with a smirk. “I was going to say fur.”</p><p>“Sure you were.” Akali pouted. “Furhead. Furry.”</p><p>Evelynn chuckled and stopped once their feet reached the sand, Akali stood beside her. They were going to meet the others here, wherever those two are.</p><p>“I think I prefer the one that fans call you.” Akali’s eyebrows fly up in question. “Something to do with a fruit. Pineapplehead.”</p><p>Akali snorted despite herself. “It is kind of funny.” Then she perked up. “Maybe I’ll dye my hair green next.”</p><p>“Better think that through, darling,” Evelynn said dryly as Akali actually considered the prospect of becoming a pineapple.</p><p>“I think that’s them.” Akali pointed out a minute later, Kai’Sa and Ahri can be seen waving at them from the distance.</p><p>“And they got a beach ball,” she added with amusement, spotting Kai’Sa lift something colorful and round above her head. “I guess we should—”</p><p>She stopped herself as someone shifted by her side, and suddenly Evelynn was in front of her, her piercing viper eyes and striking features filling Akali’s view.</p><p>Akali’s spine went rigid once again and her eyes go wide, feet standing in place, unable to back away or move forward and overall just completely unsure how to react, how to read Evelynn’s intentions without misunderstanding. Her heart stuttered, here it was again.</p><p>Evelynn held her gaze, an odd softness around the edge of her eyes like a silent question. Akali looked right at her, trying to come up with a silent answer of her own, and then gradually easing the tension off her shoulders as Evelynn made a point of glancing down at her lips and back up again.</p><p>A plea. Akali’s chest thumped and she drew in a breath. Almost.</p><p>
  <em>Almost.</em>
</p><p>They step closer.</p><p>A ball flew across the air and struck Akali on the head with a ‘bonk’.</p><p>“What the—!” She looked around wildly, eyes bold and ready to deck whoever the hell just did that.</p><p>Kai’Sa was taunting her with her fists raised. Of course it was her!</p><p>She grabbed the ball and sprinted toward the dancer’s direction. “Square up!”</p><p>The two tussled around with it like children, Evelynn watched them.</p><p>Evelynn, with her own mind racing and her own heart skipping a beat, released a shallow breath.</p><p>Almost. But not there.</p><p>She made her way across the sands toward them, unaware (see: ignoring) the knowing eyebrow wiggle Ahri sent her.</p>
<hr/><p>Her plane was too early, like, ‘the sun ain’t even up yet’ kind of early. It was 4 AM right now.</p><p>Akali sneezed on her elbow and whimpered. “I want to die.”</p><p>Thankfully no one was around to hear that, for all she knew the rest of them were still asleep, even Kai’Sa would call this hour atrocious to be alive.</p><p>Sucks to be Akali, really.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you,” she whispered into her pillow, caressing her delicate blankets as she was still trying to gather up the will power to start walking. Just five more minutes….</p><p>
  <em>Knock knock</em>
</p><p>Akali sniffed and called pitifully. “Who’s there..!”</p><p>“Radio.”</p><p>“Radio??”</p><p>“Radio not, we have to go.” Evelynn knocked again more insistently. “You can’t sleep in this time, darling.”</p><p>Akali grunted, then rolled off her precious bed begrudgingly.</p><p>She opened the door with flimsy hands and wobbly feet and Evelynn took a step forward to stabilize her. “By god, you look terrible.”</p><p>Akali gave a mock bow, but made an effort to straighten up her jacket at least. “I aim to please.”</p><p>“Your group will not be pleased if they find you late and sleep deprived.” Evelynn reached out as a silent offer to carry her luggage bag, Akali just rubbed her eye and let her, bit tired to actually protest.</p><p>She shrugged. “They’ll get over it,” she sniffed, “hopefully. Thanks for offering to drive me there, by the way,” she said softly as she recalled the offer the diva made yesterday as they arrived home.</p><p>“It’s the least I can do,” Evelynn relied loosely, though oddly quiet in her tone as they descended the stairs. Akali glanced at her, Evelynn looked ahead with her brows roofing over her eyes.</p><p>They made it down the main area wordlessly. Evelynn seemed strangely distant by her side, even walking ahead of her a pace. Akali stared at her back and wondered if she was thinking the moment of almost closing in and chests nearly pressed together.</p><p>“Akali.” Someone softly called her name and Akali snapped her head up as they passed by the kitchen.</p><p>Ahri padded up to her with droopy eyes and crooked ears. Akali’s eyebrows fly up in surprise. “Oh I didn’t know you were a—<em>oof</em>.” Ahri collided their bodies into a lazy hug.</p><p>“She stayed up all night just to see you go,” Kai’Sa walked up to them with a sleepy smile of her own. “I’m impressed she survived this long.”</p><p>“Told you I can pull up an all-nighter,” Ahri slurred and Akali returned her sloppy embrace to steady her. “Foxy for the wiinnn…”</p><p>“You guys didn’t have to do that,” Akali contended but Kai’Sa waved it off with a wrist flick.</p><p>“It’s the big day.” She threw a shoulder punch. “Just wanted to say that we’re proud of you, and then weep tears of joy as we watch you disappear into the sunrise.”</p><p>“Nice.”</p><p>Ahri leaned into her shoulder and caressed her hair in a way mothers do when they loathe to see their child go. “Good luck out there, my little pogger champion.”</p><p>“It’s <em>pogchamp</em>, unnie.”</p><p>“Alright,” Evelynn called from the open doorway, a Maserati was already parked in the driveway. “We’re on a tight schedule ladies, Ahri your own plane is in the morning.”</p><p>“It is?”</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>Akali chuckled and gave Ahri a gentle squeeze before pulling away. “Thanks guys.”</p><p>“Have fun.” Kai’Sa stepped forward and briefly noogied her before pushing Akali to the door. “But not too much fun!”</p><p>Akali snickered. “I’ll make sure to throw a kiss for you all on stage!”</p><p>Kai’Sa laughed as Ahri waved dreamily. “We’ll be watching!”</p><p>Evelynn led her to the silver car as Ahri and Kai’Sa stood under the doorway to watch them go as promised, they got inside with a bit of shuffling and luggage stuffing. Akali looked comfortable in the passenger side.</p><p>The engine hummed to life and Akali poked her head out of the window to salute them.</p><p>“<em>Annyeong~!</em>” She heard Ahri call out as they begin to back off into the highway.</p><p>Akali sat back in, just in time to catch a glimpse of Ahri falling backwards into Kai’Sa’s arms through the side mirror as the dancer dragged her dramatic ass back inside. Akali snorted, she’s going to miss them.</p><p>They drive into the tranquil streets as the slow rise of dawn peeked out across South Korea’s dark violet skyline. Akali leaned into the leather of her seat and watched the glittering expanse of space begin to make way for the chill air of morning, still too early, but it was a nice view nonetheless.</p><p>She stole glance beside her, Evelynn had her gaze ahead, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the gear shift. She shuffled lightly in her spot as she tried to pierce the impeding silence and weird tension in the air.</p><p>“So,” maybe a little ice breaker wouldn’t hurt, “pulled up an all-nighter too?”</p><p>Evelynn seemed to blink at that but otherwise kept her eyes on the road. “I suppose you can say that, yes.”</p><p>“Night owl, then.” Akali smiled crookedly. “Explains the naps you take during the day.”</p><p>“I find the night more peaceful.” She glanced up at the dark sky. “I get more work done.”</p><p>“It is kind of nice,” Akali ventured quietly.</p><p>Evelynn glance at her. “I’d already guess you’re not a night person, but you don’t seem like a morning one either.”</p><p>“I’m somewhere in between.” Akali grinned. “Only getting up when I got stuff to do.”</p><p>“Like,” Evelynn tilted her head, “watching a god-awful TV show?”</p><p>Akali laughed and Evelynn hinted a smile. “Oh man! I hear it’s gonna be ending soon, hopefully I can get back home to see it.”</p><p>“Home?” Evelynn looked at her before quickly facing the road, she made a steady turn. “Surely they have TV’s in Paris,” she jested.</p><p>“Yeah but,” Akali seemed to sink into her seat, “I wouldn’t be able to watch it with you.”</p><p>Evelynn let out a bright chuckle that made Akali’s stomach glow. “You can tell me all about it when you return.”</p><p>“It’s not the same,” she mumbled.</p><p>Evelynn glanced at her, lip curled upwards slightly but said nothing else as she sped up into the open road. It was a reticent moment.</p><p>Akali opened her mouth as if to say something more, searching for another silly topic to discuss, perhaps bring up the point of confusing emotions swirling inside her head.</p><p>She remained silent, Evelynn looked rather distant herself. When airport finally came into view, the hints of tension soon dissipated into something forlorn. This was it.</p><p>Evelynn parked with sharp precision despite the lack of other cars occupying the space, a few people were seen treading through the entrance, but otherwise nothing too crowded. The rest of True Damage still weren’t around, so she wasn’t late at least, that was as a score.</p><p>Akali took a deep breath. “Welp, my time has come.”</p><p>Evelynn leaned into her seat and gave a half-smile. “Nervous?”</p><p>“Kind of.” She shrugged loosely. “Just gonna miss you all, honestly. We won’t see each other in the next few months.”</p><p>“But we will,” Evelynn said, nodding. “And we’ll be watching you.”</p><p>Akali nodded absently in return, biting the inside of her cheek, she wasn’t exactly good with goodbyes, not in this kind of circumstance.</p><p>She looked at the airport entrance thoughtfully and gripped her seat, almost wanting to stay in there just for a few minutes. <em>Almost.</em></p><p>She turned back to the other woman and forced a grin. “See you later?” she said lamely, mentally slapping herself for how she put it. Just a little longer, as though an unseen force was putting her in place and making her wait for something.</p><p>Evelynn huffed, a puff of soft air. “I expect a souvenir.”</p><p>Akali chuckled through her nose. And they’re silent for a moment, but it was only a moment, and the familiar pull that drew them in when they held their gaze returned and suddenly Evelynn was leaning toward her one more time.</p><p>Akali held her breath and stayed in place as Evelynn came close, close, and closer, until their faces were inches away and Akali could see her tiny reflection on her viper eyes.</p><p>They kept their stare, a passing thought crossing between them. Something in Evelynn’s brow wavered, as if trying to settle whatever niggling uncertainly she had, as if trying to hold herself back.</p><p>Akali held her breath, and Evelynn licked her lips. “Do you want this?” It was whisper thin, an open question, it lingered in the car space like a cloud of doubt.</p><p>Akali broke the distance and leaned in.</p><p>Evelynn hands swiftly flew up to bunch up the rapper’s jacket and pull her closer as their lips meet into an intense collision, all the yearning pent up inside finally bursting to express out into the open.</p><p>They kiss and it was frantic and full, pressing their mouths together desperately like father time might come in any second to pull them away and remind them of their schedule. But they hold on, refusing to let go.</p><p>Akali’s heart throbbed in her ears and shifted over her seat for a better angle, one hand holding the back of Evelynn’s neck while the other rested on the diva’s thigh for support. Evelynn’s breath hitched, and she found her own hand grasping the rapper’s cheek, drawing her in what little space the car had provided them with.</p><p>The kiss was warm as the sun was blazing and they only pull away to start anew, diving in for a second, a third, and they kiss like the world was ending and nothing else mattered except themselves.</p><p>Akali, as the first one to initiate, was also the first to disconnect, face flushed and breathless and all sorts of dizzying sensations racing through her nerves.</p><p>“Yes.” The delay of her answer inspired a bit of confusion at first. Akali licked her lips. <em>“Yes.”</em></p><p>Evelynn laughed and it was a wonderful sound.</p><p>“Good,” Evelynn purred, her own chest heaving from their passionate session. She still gripped on the girl’s jacket, and Akali still cradled the back of her head.</p><p>“Can’t believe we didn’t do this sooner,” Akali said quietly with a breathless chuckle.</p><p>Evelynn pressed her foreheads together, peering at Akali under her long mascara eyelashes. “Better late than never, love.”</p><p>Akali closed her eyes and almost didn’t know what to say, she held her tight. “Wait for me…?”</p><p>“I will,” Evelynn whispered, tilting their heads together as Akali opened her eyes. “I will.”</p><p>They kiss one last time and it was glowing, brilliant, and warm, warm, warm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Get To Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelynn laid with her back propped up by a seat cushion and her head resting on the sofa’s armrest. She stared up at the little chandelier that they had finally gotten after scouting half of the city to find one they all liked, it was antique, faint orange bulbs lit up in the tiny sconces instead of candles. It was the only light on.</p>
<p>Dawn settled in from their living room window like a backdrop of a baby blue sky, blue and freckled with the evening’s stars.</p>
<p>She breathed in slowly, she would be standing by that window watching the first licks of sunlight color the grass outside, she would be up and starting her day if it wasn’t for Akali’s head tucked delicately under her chin.</p>
<p>Evelynn’s brow softened when Akali curled up into her side like a cat, with their legs entangled under the blanket they were sharing, a warm pulse from her heart to her stomach and making her glow from inside out. It was a good feeling.</p>
<p>Akali’s tufts of hair tickled her nose. Evelynn brought a hand to pet it down affectionately.</p>
<p>The action roused Akali from her sleep, and she shuffled around with her starry blue eyes peeking out under heavy lids.</p>
<p>Evelynn lifted a brow. “Didn’t think you’d wake up to that,” she whispered into the dimly lit room.</p>
<p>Akali sniffed and tried to stretch her legs in the space. “I was…half awake…”</p>
<p>She yawned and Evelynn snickered at her slur before kissing her on the forehead. “You can go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“M’good,” she murmured, burying her face into the woman’s neck and sighed out. “We should be awake anyway.”</p>
<p>“It’s too early,” Evelynn pointed out with amusement. “Bokkie isn’t even up yet.”</p>
<p>“Awesome.” Akali wiggled around for a bit. “You didn’t sleep..?”</p>
<p>“Woke up an hour ago, I think.” She snaked one of her arms around the rapper’s torso and shuffled about to get comfy, Akali followed her lead. “It’s hard to keep track of time when you’re snoring against my chest.”</p>
<p>“At least I don’t drool,” Akali grumbled. “I didn’t drool, did I?”</p>
<p>Evelynn brought a hand and traced her thumb over the side of Akali’s mouth like she’s touching a delicate artwork and smudging the paint. “I would have pushed you off to sleep on the floor if you did.”</p>
<p>Akali snorted and playfully bit the woman’s finger. “I would’ve dragged you with me.” Evelynn chuckled. “Did you finish the season?”</p>
<p>Evelynn huffed and turned her head slightly to glance at the black television. “Made it halfway through the finale before I turned it off once the wedding started.”</p>
<p>“There was a wedding?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately.” Evelynn sounded personally offended. “To renew their vows, something, something.”</p>
<p>Akali chuckled, her chest shaking. “So Chad finally accepted his responsibilities as a father?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good for him.”</p>
<p>“I still think Sara deserves better.”</p>
<p>Akali snickered and her hot breath tickled Evelynn’s skin. “The heart wants what the heart wants,” she said softly.</p>
<p>Evelynn raised a hand and caressed the girl’s cheek with the pads of her fingers, it was shy and almost tentative. “Does yours want me?”</p>
<p>Akali blinked slowly, registering the words in her groggy ninja brain before pressing her face into the woman’s palm like a dog wanting to be pet.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Evelynn smiled at that and stroked her hair. “Does yours…?” she murmured.</p>
<p>Evelynn hummed and pressed a kiss on her head. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“I think,” Akali shook her head as though trying to shake off the woman’s hand, “that you really like playing with my hair.”</p>
<p>Evelynn bopped her on the nose. “You seem to enjoy the attention.”</p>
<p>She scrunched up her face. “But you’re only doing that to make me fall asleep.”</p>
<p>“And that’s an issue?”</p>
<p>“It’s unfair.” Akali pouted.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a <em>you</em> problem, darling.”</p>
<p>“You won’t even let me touch your hair like that.” She tried to reach a hand up to Evelynn’s silver hair. Evelynn let her dig her fingers into silky tresses, much to Akali’s surprise (and delight).</p>
<p>“Because <em>my</em> hair needs to be prim at all costs,” she mused, closing her eyes as Akali combed through her locks. It does feel kind of nice. “Unlike yours.”</p>
<p>Akali puffed up her own hair with her other hand, newly dyed into black and blonde. “And <em>that’s</em> an issue?” she parroted cheekily and Evelynn did a little guffaw.</p>
<p>“I suppose not.” Akali moved a piece of hair away from her partner’s face. “Though, I can see why you find this relaxing now.”</p>
<p>“It’s the oxytocin,” Akali said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Learned that from Kai’Sa when she scratched Ahri behind the ears.”</p>
<p>“Greedy fox, getting more pets than me.”</p>
<p>Akali giggled. “Guess we have to even the scoreboard.”</p>
<p>Evelynn hummed, feeling comfortable at the little ministrations Akali did above her head, until she felt her hand motions go slack, heavy, and Evelynn opened her eyes.</p>
<p>“Something troubling you?” she asked quietly.</p>
<p>Akali raised her head just enough to meet her gaze and Evelynn’s heart did some sort of loop-de-loop, she stared at her, blue eyes pulling her in under a blue sea.</p>
<p>Akali shifted her weight until she was laying on top of her body, hovering their faces and brushing their noses and Akali stared at her with longing, yet with a wavering edge on her brows like she was afraid to say what’s on her mind.</p>
<p>“Does yours…?” Akali repeated in an unsure whisper.</p>
<p>Evelynn smiled and held her cheek like she was touching something fragile, her gold eyes glowing in the dark. “You, and no one else.”</p>
<p>And Akali descended on her, drawing her close and connecting their lips in a syrup slow kiss that made Evelynn’s toes curl and her heart soar. She felt Akali’s heart jump just as her own did, a leap of heat, of tenderness, of unity. And at Akali’s quiet sound of pleasure, Evelynn pulled her down to drink in more of her breathy moans.</p>
<p>Her chest did another unhealthy lurch and she grabbed Akali’s face with both hands to pry her open.</p>
<p>Akali let her in, and they kiss in the rising dawn with light slowly streaming in through their window, a battle of tongues and a clash of teeth. Yet smooth and warm in the wake of morning and Evelynn kissed her like she wanted to swallow her whole.</p>
<p>They pull away only when their lungs started screaming at them to maybe chill out for a bit?</p>
<p>Akali pulled away just far enough for Evelynn to still feel her hot breath against her mouth, which wasn’t very far really. She stared down at her, cheeks a cherry red and lids half-closed and panting just a little bit, Evelynn swooned.</p>
<p>“Too much for you?” she teased and crooked a smirk.</p>
<p>Akali shook her head. “Not enough.”</p>
<p>She pressed their chests together and they kiss until the light reached their couch and the morning birds start tweeting their shrill melodies outside. They lost track of time, but Akali’s kisses were black holes drawing her in until all gravity was lost under her touch, and Akali kept touching, and Evelynn decided that time can go screw itself.</p>
<p>“Knock knock,” Akali began breathlessly after a minute of their aftercare, her head nestled back under the diva’s chin.</p>
<p>Evelynn couldn’t help but laugh. “What?”</p>
<p>Akali shook her head gently and hugged her tighter. “Just, knock knock.” Evelynn rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Who’s there?”</p>
<p>“Olive.”</p>
<p>She smiled at that, knowing exactly what would come next.</p>
<p>“Olive who?” It was a loving whisper.</p>
<p>Akali dug her face deeper into the other woman’s neck. “Olive you.”</p>
<p>And Evelynn laughed again, a soothing thrum that vibrated from her throat and Akali closed her eyes contentedly as Evelynn placed a kiss on top of her head. “I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>asjdkjfhksk</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Stay safe, friends &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>